<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在AO3中使用HTML语言的中文示例 by XAPP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510339">在AO3中使用HTML语言的中文示例</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XAPP/pseuds/XAPP'>XAPP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XAPP/pseuds/XAPP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>这是文前提示。</strong><br/>文前提示同样支持HTML语言编写。<br/><strong>请注意，因为AO3有一定程度上的代码自动修复功能，所以下面这些内容<em>并不完全符合实际HTML语言</em>，只是我本着<em>化繁从简、简单易学</em>原则写下的一些可能仅适用于AO3的内容。</strong></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在AO3中使用HTML语言的中文示例</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>这是文前提示。</strong><br/>文前提示同样支持HTML语言编写。<br/><strong>请注意，因为AO3有一定程度上的代码自动修复功能，所以下面这些内容<em>并不完全符合实际HTML语言</em>，只是我本着<em>化繁从简、简单易学</em>原则写下的一些可能仅适用于AO3的内容。</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下面是一些标题效果的演示。</p>
<h1>h1标题示例</h1>
<h2>h2标题示例</h2>
<h3>h3标题示例</h3>
<h4>h4标题示例</h4>
<h5>h5标题示例</h5>
<h6>h6标题示例</h6><p>请注意，AO3只支持以上六种标题。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下面是分割线示例。</p>
<hr/><p>分割线示例结束。使用分割线时不需要结束符“/hr”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下面是一些特殊文字效果的演示。</p><p>
  <strong>粗体示例</strong><br/>
<em>斜体示例</em><br/>
<s>删除线示例</s><br/>
<del>删除线的另一种写法示例</del><br/>
<span class="small">缩小字号示例</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>请注意，这些效果是可以随意叠加使用的。</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>
    <strong>效果添加的顺序也不会影响最终效果。</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><span class="small"><strong><em>你可以叠加非常多的效果，比如这行文字就使用了三种效果。</em></strong></span><br/>
请注意上一行字的效果代码添加顺序与结束顺序。这就像大中小括号一样，是需要一一对应的。</p><p>当然，你也可以在同一行中添加很多不同的效果，<span class="small">比</span><strong>如</strong><em>这</em><s>样</s>。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最后，请允许我用我的一篇同人文来作为这些效果的实际使用案例。这个cp组合可能会使你感到不适，但我们在这里只把它作为教学案例使用。<br/>
这是它的文字版链接。https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480204<br/>
这是加了超链接后它的链接。<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480204">https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480204</a><br/>
超链接的其它使用案例见文后提示。</p><p> </p><p>如果这个教学对你有用，请毫不吝啬地给它一个Kudo。当然如果你愿意的话，也可以给我们的教学案例一个Kudo。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><h3>以下为含有代码的图片格式正文内容</h3><p>

</p><p>

</p><p>

</p><p>
</p><p>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>这是文后提示。</em><br/>文后提示同样支持HTML语言编写。<br/><a href="https://xbjnotapp.lofter.com/">这是本文作者的LOFTER主页超链接。</a><br/><a href="https://space.bilibili.com/12484163/">这是本文作者的Bilibili主页超链接。</a><br/><a href="https://weibo.com/XBJnotAPP">这是本文作者的新浪微博主页超链接。</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>